6x04 Sacrifice
by Verbal Cascade
Summary: Following Teyla's decision to remain on New Athos, Doctor Beckett is assigned to Colonel Sheppard's team. Teyla's diplomatic skills are sorely missed as Colonel Sheppard seeks to negotiate a trade agreement with a fastidious people. But when the team notice an odd pattern to the negotiations, they discover a sinister arrangement that these people are forced to endure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Episode Four Chapter One is up.

Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine though sadly I own nothing.

**Chapter One:**

It had been almost a month since the team had return to Atlantis minus one of their core components and Teyla's absence was as noticeable now as it was when they first stepped out of the jumper. Outwardly, each of them sought to reassure one another that they were fine, but beneath the surface, a plethora of emotions raged.

In an effort to focus the attentions of his prized team, Woolsey had ordered the SGA team to the primitive world of Cassidia in the hopes of striking a trade deal for some food supplies. Ever since the explosion destroyed one of the supply caches, Atlantis' rations had dwindled considerably and a food shipment from Earth could still be weeks away.

Sheppard and his team had travelled back and forth between Atlantis and Cassidia for three weeks, each time returning more frustrated as the fastidious Cassidians sought to change the terms each and every time they visited. Ironically, what had been an idea to focus the team had simply served to remind them of why Teyla was sorely missed. None of them possessed her level of diplomacy and that was what was most needed in dealing with the Cassidians.

Alas she was not there and they had to persevere. To that end, the team plus Doctor Beckett, who had been reassigned to SGA-1 in Teyla's absence, had returned to Cassidia with a counter-proposal that they considered fair and reasonable. Although the Cassidian negotiator Anaris was sure to find some fault with the deal, exacerbating what was already an extremely frustrating assignment for all concerned.

- - SGA - -

"So we are agreed?" asked Anaris, sounding as frustrated as anyone that the deal was stalling.

Rodney, Ronon and Beckett awaited Sheppard response but the only signal that the Colonel emitted was a loud snore, indicating just how fruitless the seven hour talks had been for everyone involved. Not wishing to offend their guests by telling them he had dozed off, the team reacted quickly to cover for his lapse into slumber.

"He's..." started Rodney.

"Meditating." finished Carson, a proud nod to his friends at his own quickness.

"Meditating? What is this?" enquired Anaris.

"It's...a technique to...help...process information better." said Rodney, stumbling over the words that were still forming in his mind.

"Truly? We must request the Colonel show us this, _meditating. _It sounds most beneficial."

As Anaris had been speaking, Ronon had slowly but surely been increasing both the frequency and strength of the kicks to Sheppard shins, hoping to wake his sleeping friend. Eventually, a kick so powerful that the table itself shook was enough to rouse Sheppard, who peered around sleepy-eyed in search of a familiar environment. Unfortunately for him, he was still at the negotiating table.

"I'm here...I'm good" he offered meekly.

"Sheppard, I was just informing Anaris of your meditation techniques, demonstrating how dedicated you are to making these talks work" said Rodney, gesturing as subtlety as possible for Sheppard to play along.

"Of... course... We have your offer and we will...consider it carefully. We must consult with our leader before we can commit to anything however." said Sheppard, displaying a diplomatic effort that had been sorely missing until this point.

"Naturally. We shall reconvene here in two days to hear your response. Good day, Colonel" offered Anaris before he and his delegation offered their regards and departed, leaving the team alone.

"You owe us" said McKay, handing Sheppard the document containing the Cassidians offer.

"Big time." added Ronon.

"Fine. If we ever finish these negotiations, I'll have something special for your three." offered Sheppard cryptically.

With that, he stood and made his way out of the meeting hall and into the village proper. It was a fairly small settlement but had a significant surplus after the latest harvest. Sheppard enjoyed the rather idyllic setting for a brief few seconds before ordering his team back to the gate.

- - SGA - -

They arrived back at Atlantis and found it much as they had left it. Whether it was the events of the past few months or the chill of their new, icy surroundings, Atlantis and its inhabitants were far more subdued than normal. As Rodney raced off to check in with Zelenka to ensure nothing else had gone wrong, Doctor Beckett had also escaped, no doubt eager for some sleep after such tiresome work.

Sheppard was not so lucky, knowing he had to brief Woolsey on his mission and bring the Cassidians' counter-counter offer before him. He had an inkling that Woolsey would likely approve the deal but as it was essentially a civilian matter, he required his official approval before he could sign any agreement.

"Colonel. I hope you are bringing me good news" said Woolsey wearily as he peered up from the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

"Well...they didn't say no." said Sheppard

"I'm guessing they didn't say yes either." said Woolsey to which Sheppard merely nodded.

"They put together their own counter offer. I think we should accept it sir."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because anymore negotiations and I might end up going crazy. Well, crazier."

Woolsey offered a brief chuckle at the Colonel's remarks. He had to hand it to Sheppard, he had handled the negotiations well till this point. By all accounts, the Cassidians were a particularly difficult people to strike a deal with, especially if you were not as diplomatically adept like Sheppard was.

"Very well Colonel, you get some rest. I'll look over this and let you know tomorrow."

"Thank you sir" offered Sheppard politely as he headed for the exit.

Sheppard soon realised he hadn't eaten since early that morning and decided to head to the mess, hoping to find something remotely decent to eat. Sure enough, a few leftovers from the main meal remained and he stacked his plate high, eager to replenish the energy expended keeping himself awake for as long as he did today.

- - SGA - -

Ronon had been desperately working up the courage to face Amelia since they had both returned to Atlantis. But with everything that had transpired and with the team off-world for long stretches at a time now, it was proving difficult to find the right moment. Decided he could no longer procrastinate, he made his way to the control room, hoping to catch her at the end of her shift. Unfortunately for him, only Alex remained in the control room at such a late time.

"Hey Ronon, what can I do for you?" enquired Alex.

"I'm looking for Amelia?" enquired Ronon in his usual gruff tone.

"She's just gone off-duty, I think she said something about a work out.." offered Alex.

"Thanks."

Ronon set off at a gallop towards the gym, desperately hoping to catch her there. Fortunately, this time she was still there, stretching and warming up for some early-morning workouts. Ronon crept into the room, silently, not wishing to disturb her during her routine. But as if she somehow felt his presence, she offered a polite "hi".

"Hi back." said Ronon.

An awkward silence engulfed the entire gym room and neither knew what to say or were keen for the other to start. Eventually Ronon decided that it was he who needed to speak first.

"Look Amelia, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Amelia confused.

"For not calling, back on Earth."

"You were busy, I understand. And I wasn't sure you'd even know how to use a phone." she teased playfully.

"Spending time around Sheppard, you learn a lot. Some of it is even useful." he offered.

Now was the time he needed to ask. The question had been eating away at him for months now and he needed to know, one way or the other. He was unsure of her response and that scared him. Only a little, but more than facing off against a wraith warrior.

"Are we good?" he asked hesitantly.

She paused momentarily, as if weighing up her answer and decision carefully. Ronon did not like this at all.

"Well it depends..."

"On what?"

"On whether you wanna stay and workout with me. And then maybe grab some food?" she said happily.

Relief washed over Ronon at her answer and he moved in quickly to embrace her, the intimate hug providing both of them with everything they needed to know about one another. Just as swiftly as he had hugged her, he released her from his arms and readied himself in a fighting stance, knowing just how ferocious this workout could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, I appreciate it and welcome any and all feedback.

If you'd like answers to any specific questions regarding my stories, please don't hesitate to PM me.

Here's Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two:**

Sheppard had enjoyed a restful sleep back in his own bed but had risen early to get in his customary morning run. Usually Ronon would have joined him but Sheppard had a feeling Ronon didn't get much sleep last night, having bumped into his Satedan friend and Amelia in the mess hall late last night. He had no doubt the two had spent the night "renewing acquaintances" and he was glad for them.

The thought of renewing acquaintances had led Sheppard's mind to Teyla, which brought on the sudden realisation that he had not checked in with her in quite some time. He decided that after his run and a change of attire, he would head up to the control room and contact his friend, making sure she was still safe and secure on New Athos. Not to mention to ask her for advice regarding the tedious Cassidian negotiations.

Making his way swiftly back to his quarters following his run, Sheppard chose to meet the various admiring glances from several female expedition members with a faint smile. Though usually he preferred attention focused away from him, in this case he was not adverse to the affectionate looks he often received.

At last reaching the sanctuary of his quarters, Sheppard washed and dressed in his usual attire before heading out, now eager to catch up with his distant friend.

- - SGA - -

Four weeks had passed since Teyla had told Sheppard that she was staying on New Athos to help fix the problems that were accumulating within her mind. And yet no progress had been made given that she spent much of her day tending to an unusually energised Torren. She rarely ventured beyond the confines of Halling's home, where she was staying until she found her way.

The radio equipment had been set up before the team had left and after each correspondence, Teyla found herself questioning her decision to remain so far away from her friends. As her mind wandered to the good times she had shared with her team both on Atlantis and on assignments, the radio crackled into life, bringing Teyla back to reality.

"Teyla, its Sheppard. Are you there?" queried the familiar voice of her dear friend.

Teyla quickly grabbed the radio and proceeded to respond, a rare happiness prevalent in her voice.

"Yes John, I'm here."

"Good. I know I'm a bit late checking in..."

"No doubt you've been on assignment..." Teyla defended him.

"The same assignment actually. Three weeks negotiating a damn trade agreement..."

"You sound frustrated"

"You have no idea..."

Teyla had understood early on that though Sheppard had many enviable traits and skills, patience was not high up on that list. And whilst his diplomacy skills had improved over time, she knew he was not really cut out for such a profession.

"Tell me whats troubling you John" she offered, eager to help her friend in need.

And so Sheppard relayed all the information regarding the Cassidians and the damn negotiations. How the first week saw them burn through two different negotiators. How each meeting seemed to bring with it more and more problems. How the closer they seemed to agreement, the further away it actually felt.

Teyla took in all the information and found it familiar to her own feelings when first representing her people. She had been fortunate to have plenty of people around her to provide support and advice. So she decided to take it upon herself to be his support, even from afar.

"Diplomacy is a game of subtlety John. Be aware of your surroundings and look out for opportunities to aid the other party. A good gesture can often be the difference in success and failure of a deal."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I didn't call just to complain. How are you doing?" said Sheppard, coming onto the main reason for his call.

Teyla hesitated slightly, not knowing the right response. Being truthful and admitting that she had made no progress could lead to John requesting she return to Atlantis. But she could not deceive him as he had become adept at reading her like a book.

"I am well John. As is Torren. He seems to be growing by the day." said Teyla as she gazed lovingly at her son, who was playing with some of the toys her friends on Atlantis had bought him.

"Thats good." replied Sheppard, desperate to tell Teyla how much he needed her but not having the nerve to do so.

"And you?" asked Teyla

"Aside from the mission, just peachy. We're all missing you here. Rodney is more annoying than ever in your absence." replied Sheppard, drawing a genuine smile from Teyla.

As they continue their conversation, a member of the expedition passed Sheppard a note requesting his presence in Woolsey office.

"Listen Teyla, I have to go."

"Yes as do I" she lied.

"Take care of yourself. And remember, I'm only a stargate away." he offered before cutting the transmission.

- - SGA - -

After receiving approval from Woolsey in relation to the trade deal, Sheppard had gathered together his team to head back through the gate. Barely managing to repress a smile as he walked past Ronon, he soon put on his game face as the gate opened up, ready for round ten of this gruelling contest.

The team arrived back on Cassidia during a particularly chilly afternoon, ready to finalise negotiations and get back home as quickly as possible. They made the short journey from the gate to the village, finding only a few people out and about on such a frigid day. They were soon spotted by a member of the Cassidian trade delegation, who ushered them into the usual meeting hall.

After a short wait, the rest of the Cassidian delegation arrived, with one notable exception.

"Where's Anaris?" asked Sheppard.

The Cassidians all looked at each other as if waiting for another to respond. Sheppard turned to face his own team, seeing the same look of confusion on their faces as on his own. Eventually, one of the Cassidians stepped forward and addressed the team.

"My name is Malakai. I am afraid Anaris has...become...indisposed. I will be handling negotiations from now on."

Sheppard and his team looked at each other, confusion now turning to concern. This was the third negotiator in as many weeks who had become "indisposed" and this time he wasn't buying the line.

"Indisposed? How? Maybe we can help." offered Sheppard, heeding Teyla's advice.

The Cassidians conferred amongst themselves again before Malakai spoke.

"That will not be necessary. Thank you for your concern. Now onto business, I have reviewed Anaris' proposal and we have made some modifications to the deal. I trust this will not be a problem."

"What kind of modifications?" asked Ronon.

"We have requested some additional items in exchange for our food" said Malakai, handing Sheppard a list of demands.

"You can't be serious!" said Sheppard, scanning the list.

"Why is that?"

"It says here you want some of our weapons. We can't do that.."

"I see. I was under the impression you were not in a position to make such a decision yourself. Therefore, I would like you to kindly relay our deman...offer to your superior."

Sheppard did not appreciate the tone nor the manners of this latest negotiator. But he knew he had to play diplomat so bit his lip.

"Fine. If you could give us some time to discuss your "request."

The Cassidians obliged and cleared the room. Sheppard noticed several of them cast lingering glances back at him and his team, as if trying to tell them something. But damned if Sheppard knew what it was. He turned to face his team, eager to share some of his concerns.

"Something strange is going on." observed Sheppard.

The three men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Question is, what are we going to do about it" asked Rodney.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Without wanting to spoil anything, I can't reveal too many details about future episodes. But I can say that the issues Teyla is facing will be dealt in a forthcoming episode.

If anyone wants further details or specific answers, please PM me and I'll provide them in confidence.

Here is Chapter Three. This MAY be my last post before Christmas so Happy Holidays to you all.

**Chapter Three:**

"So that's the plan" said Sheppard.

"I don't like it"

"I didn't think you would Rodney, but regardless, this is what we are going with. Now, let's head out." replied Sheppard authoritatively.

The team had spent the past twenty minutes discussing their next course of action. There was no doubt that the Cassidians had been acting strangely throughout the negotiations and Sheppard was curious to find out why. But he also understood that any unusual behaviour on his part or that of his team could make finding answers more difficult.

So the team exited the meeting hall and began the short journey back to the Stargate. The village was now consumed by an eeriness than extended beyond the miserable weather, as if the entire settlement was awaiting something. Something dark and sinister by the looks of it. Reaching the gate, Sheppard ordered Rodney to dial home and a few moments later, the Stargate burst into life.

"Now remember Rodney. Take the proposal to Woolsey, wait for him to reject it and then come back here with an armed strike team" said Sheppard, re-confirming the plan.

"Yes and whilst I do that, you make sure you don't get lynched or what not" replied Rodney, displaying no small amount of concern.

"We'll be find Rodney. If we get in trouble, Chewie here will roar."

With a curt nod, Rodney and then Beckett disappeared into the fluidic gateway which then dissipated behind them, leaving Sheppard and Ronon to get on with the task of finding answers. No small feat given the rather evasive nature of the people they had been dealing with.

- - SGA - -

The sun was setting by the time Sheppard and Ronon approached the Cassidian village, which was now almost devoid of any activity. Outdoors at least. The sound of heated discussion could be heard coming from the very meeting hall where the team had been no less than an hour ago.

Ordering Ronon to maintain quiet as they approached the building, Sheppard was even more intrigued and worried about the Cassidians than before. Peering through the partially closed windows, Sheppard and Ronon listened intently as the discussion continued.

"The outsiders, they suspect something..." proclaimed one voice

"But they know nothing. And so long as that is the case, then the sacrifices must continue." replied the familiar voice of Malakai.

"These...sacrifices are becoming too frequent. Too many of our people have already been given to this demon."

"And what is the alternative Ezna? Allowing the demon to strike at will, to take people randomly like before?"

Sheppard looked at Ronon and saw the same look of concern etched upon his face that was likely reflected on his own. All this talk of a demon suggested that the villagers were being held hostage for some reason. Suddenly the extra demands, for weapons, was beginning to make sense to Sheppard. These people were looking for a way to defeat the demon. The sudden cessation of discussion from within the meeting hall soon refocused both Sheppard and Ronon's attention.

"Who has been chosen this time?"

"It is...Ashalla."

All the attention in the room turned towards a young girl standing near the front of the crowd, her eyes frozen with fear. From the sombre reaction of everyone in the room, it appeared as though this girl, no more than twenty, had been selected as the next sacrifice to appease the demon.

"Come forward my child." implored Malakai gently. The girl stepped forward nervously.

"You have been chosen to protect your people. Do you accept this honour?" enquired Malakai.

_Like she has any choice _Sheppard thought inwardly, biting his lip to avoid vocalizing his misgivings about this whole charade.

"I...I accept" said Ashalla, her voice quivering with understandable fear.

"Then go child, make your way to the anointed circle and await your fate, knowing that your sacrifice shall spare your people untold misery."

With a final farewell to her family and friends, the girl stepped out of the meeting hall, causing both Sheppard and Ronon to drop back into cover and hide from sight. With the familiar hand signals, Sheppard indicated to Ronon that they should follow the girl and try to glimpse this "demon" for themselves. Careful to avoid making noise and drawing unwanted attention, the duo slid into the dense foliage that surrounded the village, in pursuit of the appointed sacrifice.

- - SGA - -

Rodney and Beckett had arrived back on Atlantis and after standard decontamination procedures, had made their way to Woolsey's office to present the trade proposal and brief Woolsey on their plan. As expected, Woolsey had rejected the proposal out of hand, refusing to even consider the possibility of providing arms to a relatively primitive people.

"So where are Colonel Sheppard and Ronon now?" enquired Woolsey.

"They, are looking for answers. You see, the Cassidians have been acting strangely ever since we arrived and well, the Colonel got sort of suspicious" replied Rodney in a rather rushed fashion.

"I see. So what is the next step in this...plan?"

"Well Sheppard and Ronon are going to get some answers and they'd like some back up in case the answers turn out to be a tad...dangerous."

"And by back up you mean..."

"A full strike team."

"I see. And by dangerous you mean...?"

"We're not entirely sure yet."

Woolsey looked hesitant for a moment, as if internally pondering whether to approve such a mission. Rodney and Beckett could only sit and wait nervously as they awaited his decision, desperate to return to Cassidia and help their friends. A warm smile and nod from Woolsey soon settled any lingering doubts and with a polite salute to the expedition head, the two men set off to prepare for their mission.

- - SGA - -

Sheppard and Ronon had been tracking Ashalla through the woods for almost twenty minutes now. The young girl had been taking pauses every few minutes, as if steeling herself for the gruesome fate that seemingly awaited her. Sheppard had to admit, she was showing a determination that would be admirable if it were not so ill-conceived.

Soon enough, the girl exited the forest and found herself standing in a wide, stoned circle. At the centre of the circle stood an altar, atop which sat a gleaming blue crystal that shone brightly against the darkened background of the forest at night. Sheppard and Ronon took positions overlooking the circle, eager to see just what this ritual entailed and what "demon" appeared.

Ashalla approached the glowing crystal at the centre of the circle and after a brief moment of apprehension, gently touched the gemstone. Almost instantly, a piercing sound began to resonate from the crystal, filling the night air with a sound not dissimilar to the sound of nails across a chalkboard. Sheppard felt the sound reverberate within him, leaving a rather unpleasant after effect.

For a few minutes, nothing happened. Ashalla simply waited at the centre of the circle, kneeling in prayer as she did so. After all the talk of demons and sacrifice, Sheppard was beginning to doubt whether this was little more than primitive superstition, a way for the Cassidians to appease whatever gods they worshipped.

Then, the faint rustle of the trees up ahead caught the attention of both Sheppard and Ronon, who re-tuned to the task at hand. Whatever was coming was making a lot of noise, not concerned about concealing its approach. Sheppard clutched tightly to his P-90, suddenly filled with the notion that he may need it in a few short seconds.

The figure emerged from the woods, drawing a muffled scream from Ashalla as its eyes fixated upon her. Sheppard almost did a double take at what he saw, not believing his eyes until Ronon spoke to confirm that what he was seeing was the truth.

"That's no demon." said Ronon succinctly.

"No. It's not..." replied Sheppard

"It's a damned wraith."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys! Hope you all had a great holiday.

Sorry there's been a bit of a delay in posting the next Chapter.

All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Four:**

After a brief moment where time seemed to stand still, Sheppard and Ronon absorbed the fact that there was a wraith feeding on the people of Cassidia. It was then the bone-chilling laugh of the wraith drawing close to its prey shook them into action. With a variety of simple hand signals, Sheppard directed Ronon to make his way around the ceremonial circle to prevent the wraith from escaping.

Once in position, Sheppard contacted Ronon over the radio to give the go-ahead. The wraith was moving ever closer to the petrified Ashalla, who continued to pray next to the altar. Fearing that if the wraith got any closer, Ashalla might be injured by friendly fire. Sheppard popped up from his cover and unleashed a burst from his P-90, hitting the wraith and forcing him to stumble backwards. On cue, Ronon emerged from the dense canopy and fired maybe half a dozen shots from his magnum, each of them scoring a direct hit on their enemy.

The wraith slumped to the ground in-front of Ashalla, who still remained frozen by fear. Knowing the regenerative abilities of the wraith, particularly a well-fed wraith, Sheppard and Ronon approached the motionless body with no small degree of caution.

"Is it dead?" asked Ronon.

"Looks it. Why don't you check, just to be sure." replied Sheppard

"Why don't you?" came the instant response from Ronon.

"Fine." said Sheppard and he maintained his weapons lock on the wraith.

Sheppard approached the wraith as an aura of nervousness encompassed both Ronon and himself. The Satedan still had his pistol trained on the wraith, ready to pull the trigger at the first moment of panic. With some degree of caution, Sheppard exaimned the prone form of the wraith, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of life from the abominable creature. Finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief before turning his attention to Ashalla. He approached the girl, who had closed her eyes as if still awaiting her doom.

"Hey, its over now. We got the demon." said Sheppard, carefully helping the Cassidian to her feet.

"The demon is dead?" Ashalla enquired, cautiously opening her eyes to verify what the Colonel had said.

Ronon had moved in closer and with a final shot from his pistol directly at the wraith's head, had made sure of the fact.

"It is now." he said nonchalantly as he strode past Sheppard and the girl in the direction of the village.

"Come on, lets go" said Sheppard as he took the girl's hand and set off after Ronon.

- - SGA - -

As the event horizon dissipated behind them, Rodney and Carson breathed the fresh air that Cassidia provided. The planet was engulfed in darkness confirming that they had returned in the dead of night. Major Lorne and the rest of his heavily-armed strike team had set off along the muddy path that led to the Cassidian village, causing Rodney and Carson to fall into line behind them.

It is only when they turned the final corner en route to the village that they hear the cries of the local people. Not mere shrieks but the blood-curdling screams that resonated within the ears and minds of the entire team. Almost as a reflex, Lorne and the other military men assume defensive postures, on guard for whatever lay up ahead. Rodney and Carson were forced to follow suit as the screaming continues incessantly for five minutes, then stopped suddenly, replaced with an eerie silence.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Rodney, nudging Carson as he did so.

"No idea laddie, but I don't think I'll be able to shake them screams from my head for some time." replied the Scottish doctor, honestly.

Receiving the signal from Lorne to proceed with caution, the strike team approached the Cassidian village, prepared for the worst. Instead they were relieved to find Malakai and the rest of the villagers gathered in the main square, though the looks upon their faces gave some hint that something horrible had occurred.

"Malakai?" enquired Rodney.

"Doctor McKay? Doctor Beckett? What are you doing here?" replied the Cassidian, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"We're here to meet with Colonel Sheppard." said Rodney without thinking.

"You mean the Colonel is still here? Why?" demanded Malakai.

"Things weren't adding up here. He wanted to know why." chimed Carson.

"I see. So perhaps it is his fault that the demon descended upon our village and took several of our children." said Malakai accusingly.

"What? The demon was here?" asked Rodney unbelieving.

"It was, it disappeared into the forest moments before you arrived." said Ezna.

Rodney and Beckett exchanged looks that were almost disbelieving and yet retained more than a hint of panic. What exactly was this demon? And where in the hell were Sheppard and Ronon whilst this was going on.

- - SGA - -

"So it is not a demon?" repeated Ashalla, as if still unable to process the thought.

"Well its strong and its tough, but no, its not a demon." replied Sheppard reassuringly.

"You have fought these creatures before?"

"Fought. Defeated. Mostly." replied Ronon.

The trio were making their way slowly back to the village, knowing that it was the middle of the night and they had time to spare. Ashalla was inquisitive about the Wraith, wanting to know more about the creature that had plagued them. And Sheppard was keen to get more information too.

"So Ashalla, when did the demons first come to Cassidia?" he enquired passively.

"Three winters ago. At first they sought only a few to sacrifice themselves each year. But then they became more...demanding."

"I take it thats where Anaris and the other negotiators went?"

Ashalla nodded meekly.

"Each time the crystal is activated, a sacrifice must be made."

"And how is it decided who is chosen?"

"Each person's name is placed in a basket and chosen by Malakai."

"Funny how he hasn't been chosen yet huh?" said Ronon as if reading Sheppard's thoughts.

They turned the final corner expecting to find the village deserted but instead discovered almost the complete opposite. The entire village was gathered and were muttering amongst themselves. It was only as they drew closer that Sheppard saw the familiar faces of Rodney, Carson and the rest of the strike team Atlantis had sent, not that is was needed now.

En masse, the villagers turned to face Sheppard, Ronon and Ashalla. Silence encompassed the whole square, save a few hushed gasps. Walking slowly towards his team, Sheppard ignored the scornful looks cast his way by a number of the Cassidians, who obviously did not appreciate him interfering in their affairs.

"Rodney, Carson. Major" said Sheppard, acknowledging his team.

"Colonel, I think we have a problem." replied Major Lorne sternly.

"Not anymore Major. Ronon and I have taken care of the _demon_."

"That is not possible." proclaimed Malakai.

"It is true, I saw the creature dead." protested Ashalla.

"Then...what invaded the village not ten minutes ago and took several of our youngest?"

Sheppard's face was a picture of confusion. It had taken them half an hour to return to the village after killing the wraith. And they were sure it was dead, given Ronon's parting shot. There was no way the demon could have struck at the village in that time. Unless...

"Which way did the demon go?" asked Sheppard.

Several of the villagers pointed in almost the complete opposite direction from where Sheppard and Ronon had come from. Either the wraith was not dead, had regenerated and beaten them to the village by going the long way or..

"Major, I think there might be another _demon_ on the loose" said Sheppard.

"Demon, sir?" asked Lorne.

"A wraith. He means a wraith." said Ronon


End file.
